


“Take My Hand and I’ll Teach You”

by Boba_Milk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, First Kiss, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, M/M, One Shot, Slow Dancing, dance lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk
Summary: Byakuya decides to teach Makoto how to dance
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 145





	“Take My Hand and I’ll Teach You”

Makoto yawned as he scanned his E-Handbook against the Lockerroom pad and slipped on it. He set his duffle bag down and ran a hand through his messy brown hair, letting out another, louder, yawn as he stretched,”Its 2 am, what the hell…”

Byakuya looked up from his book and sighed, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward as he sat on the bench. He sat his book down and glared at the brunet, causing the freckles boy to yelp as he spoke in an annoyed tone,”Took you long enough.”

“B-Byakuya? What are you doing here?”

He sighed and took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose,”I’m fishing. What do you think?”

Makoto sighed and stretched again,”O-Okay okay jeez I get it,” he yawned and rubbed his eyes in a way that was almost…cute,”What did you want..?”

The blonde cleaned his glasses and put them back on with a sigh before standing up and crossing his arms,”Prom is coming up and I can assume you’ll be going.”

“A-And..?”

“Your dancing is atrocious. It makes me sick just watching,” Byakuya narrowed his eyes and stepped closer towards the now clearly nervous boy, his presence nearly dripping with superiority,”I refuse to let our class look like a laughing stalk because of a pathetic waste of space like you.”

The shorter teen glanced down at the ground, dull grey-green eyes filled with hurt and shame as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly,”Ah…I…”

After a moment, Byakuya sighed and offered his hand as his lips betrayed him with a small, warm smirk,”Take my Hand. I’ll teach you.”

Makoto made a small noise of surprise, looking up at the much taller teen. His freckled cheeks heated up as he shakily took Byakuya’s hand.

Byakuya pulled him close and moved Makoto’s hand to his shoulder, placing his own hand on the teen’s hip,”You better appreciate this.”

Feeling his entire form heat up with a heavy blush, ears practically steaming as the brunet nodded and stuttered out the words,”I-I do…T-Thank you…”

The Ultimate Heir sighed and stepped back, pulling the Lucky Student back with him as he began humming,”Follow my lead. You’ll have to take my place if you dance with a girl so I expect you to pay attention.”

Makoto nodded and did his best to follow his lead. He kept his hazy green eyes glued to the ground as Byakuya’s low and soft humming filled his ears, hypnotic to the flustered boy. He felt the hairs on his neck raise every time he fumbled or stepped on the blonde’s feet, but all Byakuya responded with was a tighter grip on Makoto’s hand and hip.

After a good long moment, the taller sighed in annoyance and suddenly stopped, prompting the shorter to look up in embarrassment,”Calm down. I can practically feel your nervousness. If you act like this at prom me taking my time to help you would have been pointless.”

The brunet hesitated-green eyes lost in Byakuya’s vibrant blue ones-before nodding meekly and closing his eyes. He tried to lose himself in the sound of the blondes humming, his finger’s intertwined with Byakuya’s. Makoto sighed gently as his forehead rested against the Heir’s chest, causing Byakuya’s face to flush a small amount. The only sound in the locker room became the soft sounds of their footsteps and the blonde’s soft humming, only interrupted by occasional pointers or tips from the perfectionist.

Makoto blinked in surprise as the humming stopped again, looking up at Byakuya nervously,”Kuya?”

Byakuya sighed softly before letting a small attractive smirk slip against his lips, causing an even brighter shade of red to cross over the freckled boy’s cheeks as the blonde spoke smoothly,”Not bad. I’ll give you an F. You pass...albeit it barely.”

The brunet stared dumbfounded, a small confused smile on his face,”Ah...T-Thanks?”

“If you keep this up...I suppose I could be seen in public with you.”

Makoto felt his face burn hotter and hotter with every moment, ears practically steaming as his thoughts became inherent. He couldn't even think properly as Byakuya gently grabbed his chin with that soft, smooth hand of his,”W-What…?”

Amusement shined in the Heir’s eyes as he leaned down to the Lucky Student’s level, capturing the boys lips with his own. Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise before closing gently and leaning against the blonde’s taller form. His body filled with a comfortable warmth, heart raging in his chest as his small body fit perfectly against Byakuya’s. The moment felt perfect-so much so that when the taller teen pulled away not a moment later he couldn't help the whine that slipped out.

“Makoto. I want you to go to prom with me,” The blonde spoke smoothly, and while it was intended as a question the words came out with such a heavy authority tone that made it seem to be an order. Heart still racing from the kiss and how close their bodies were pressed together, the brunet couldn’t make out any words, resorting to a shaky and unsteady nod.

It proved to be enough though, Byakuya smirking and letting go of Makoto. He turned on his heels to grab his book and leave without another word. The shorter teen simply stared as the door closed, fingers slowly raising to his lips in surprise. His thoughts were messy and rushed, mind repeating the kiss and contact over and over as his sleep deprived head panicked to try and comprehend what had happened.


End file.
